The invention relates to wash basins for rinsing or washing hair, in which an illuminating device with a plurality of light emitters is provided for lighting the interior of the wash basin.
One such wash basin with an illuminating device is known from German Utility Model DE 201 05 708 U1, in which a plurality of light emitters are let into the wash basin for illuminating the interior of the wash basin. The purpose of this provision is to avoid the effect of conventional lighting in a hairdressing salon, where the typically poor lighting conditions lead to shadows on the back of the head, making it more difficult to rinse or wash the hair properly, because it is hard to tell whether all the residues of the rinsing agent or shampoo have been rinsed or washed out of the hair. For letting the light emitters into the wash basin, suitable bores through a wall of the basin are necessary and have to be manually secured in watertight fashion, which is very complicated. Moreover, because the light emitters are located at a distance from one another, the back of the head is not evenly lighted.